I Love you, was all you had to say
by xoxoanimeluber
Summary: Mimi loves her life, she loves her friend, family, and mostly her boyfriend, but something bother her about her boyfriend, it seems he never has the courage to say I Love you, so all he would do was give her a teddy bear. MiMixMATT, alittle bit of SORAxTA


**"I Love you, was all you had to say"**

Hello fellow readers, I'm here with another story to write. My other fic, **IT HURTS**, is a Gundam Seed Fic and is on hold for awhile, until i come up with more details for it i'll write another chapter for it. So I decided to write another fic. Well this fic plot is not exactly mines, i've heard the story from a friend. She said she read the story and told me to write about it, so i decided to using Digimon Characters. Well yeah, I hope ya'll like this story as much as my other fic I've written. Well now on with the STORY!

**Summary:** Mimi loves her life, she loves her friend, family, and mostly her boyfriend, but something bother her about her boyfriend, it seems he never has the courage to say "I Love you", so all he would do was give her a teddy bear. MiMixMATT, and maybe alittle bit of SORAxTAi

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own DiGiMON!

**/Matt's return/**

**/Chapter 1/**

"BUZZ" Mimi heard her doorbell ring to her apartment door, she was now 19 and off in college. She kind of changed a bit, since she started to date...

"MATT" Mimi yelled as she opened the door and then gave him a huge hug. "Oh Matt I've miss you since you were gone!" Mimi said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed ya too Mimi" Matt said while he gave her a kiss on the lips. "So how is my lovely girlfriend?" he asked with a smile on his face

"Oh I'm fine, and how was your trip to America?" Mimi asked

"It was great, my band and I made it as Number 1 Top Rock Band" he said with a wink

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Mimi said

"Heh, Thanks Mimi" Matt said and then he got something out of his backpack, it was a beautiful Pink dress. Mimi thought it was the cutess thing since it was from America.

"Awww Matt, THANKS!" Mimi said and went to go give him a huge hug. Matt blushed alitte.

Just then Matt was about to give Mimi a kiss until...

"HELLO MATT!" Tai yelled as he opened the door. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Matt said with a 'anime teardrop by his head'. Mimi smiled.

"Oh my bads." Tai laughed. Just then Sora came up behind Tai and wacked him in the head. "Owww you made a boo-boo on my head" Tai said. "Well it's what you get for barging in on them." Sora said and laughed evily.

_Sora and Tai had been going out since Mimi and Matt had been going out. It's been along time._

Mimi and Matt just laughed at the two, and then they all started to laugh about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey doesn't your brother come home today?" Kari asked as she laid down from all the homework they had, and decided to take a break

"Yeah, I think he's at Mimi's right now though" TK said.

"Aww, it's so cute, I think they make the cutest couple ever!" Kari smiled

"Aww what about us?" TK asked making a pouting face. Kari just giggled and then she got up and went over to him and said "We're the best couple ever." Then gave him a kiss on the lips. TK just blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do ya'll want to do?" Mimi asked

"Hmm... maybe we should go to a club, and celebrate Matt's arrival back home!" Tai said

"Hey you actually got a good idea there Tai, didnt think you had it in ya." Sora said teasing Tai

"Hey, that isn't nice!" Tai yelled. Sora just laughed.

"Anyways... let's get going then!" Mimi said and then went to go get her car keys.

**------------------------THE CLUB-------------------------**

They all finally made it to the car and they decided to just have fun tonight!

Sora and Tai went to the Bar and order some beer and they then had a contest on 'Who can drink the most tonight without going to the bathroom'

Matt and Mimi decided to go hit the dance floor. They were all having so much fun. Then Mimi got tired and decided to take a drink, so Matt asked her "What drink would you like, I'll go get one for you while you rest here at this table." Mimi then said "Oh a beer would be fine" With that Matt went off to go get her a drink.

Mimi put her head down and was tired. She gave out a yawn and then she saw Matt coming back with two beers.

"Hey Matt, did you know that I love you" Mimi said while giggling and smiling.

Matt just stood there smiling and said "Yeah" Mimi looked at him and was waiting for him to say it back, but he never did. "Hey Mimi wait here, let me get something." Matt then took off and Mimi just sat there depressed.

------------------------------------------------------

"Woah Sora I never knew you could drink that much!" Tai said amazed at Sora. "Well you know there's a first time at everything." Sora said and then ordered her 100th beer!

Tai was also on his 100th beer, but then he really had to go to the bathroom. He couldn't hold it, but he didn't want Sora to win either. He kept drinking until he finished his last one. Then he really had to go!

Sora chuged her 100th beer in a single gulp and Tai just looked at her with amazement. Sora gasped for some air since she chugged the beer in one single gulp. "So Tai ready for the next one?" Sora grinned at him.

"Um...CAN'T HOLD iT iN ANY LONGER!" Then with that Tai ran to the bathroom in like .1 nano second. Sora just blinked and then relized that she had won!

A few mintues later Tai came back out and had now been relieved from drinking that much. "Well looks like you won Sora"

"Sora?" Then he looked down and there she was on the floor sleeping, since she was really drunk. Tsai just laughed, then deiced to pick her up and find Mimi and Matt, so they could go home.

----------------------------------------------------

Matt then finally came back and then he held out a small teddy bear to Mimi.

Mimi looked up and thought it looked cute "Aww it's cute Matt thanks!" Mimi said and gave Matt a hug.

"I'll keep it forever" Mimi said. "And I hope you do" Matt smiled at her.

Just then when they were about to kiss again, Tai came up to them with Sora in his arms, bridal-style. "Hey guys!" Mimi and Matt just turned their heads and then Mimi went over and said "What happened to Sora?"

"Oh we have a drinking contest, and now she's a bit drunk so she fell asleep." Tai said laughing.

"Well I guess we better head home." Matt said and then he took Mimi's keys and said "I'll be driving"

----------------------------------------------------

They made it back to Mimi's house and then they all sat on the sofa. Mimi still held the teddy bear in her arms, and then placed it on the table.

Tai laid Sora down on one couch and then he slept with her on it. Matt decided to spend the night there too, so he and Mimi went to go sleep on the other couch. Just before they went to sleep Mimi went to go get the teddy bear and the held it in her arms.

They turned the lights off and went to bed. Soon they all fell to a deep slumber.

During the middle of the night Mimi hugged the bear real tight and it said "_I love you"_

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the story! I know it kind of sucked but I think, later on in the story, it'll get better! So please keep reading it! Well I decided to make a new story instead of working on my other one, but I will work on my other one, just later. Since I have alot of homework, projects, and tests for school I don't know how I have the time to type! well anyways I hoped ya'll liked it and please REViEW! It would make me want to continue with the story more, so the MORE REViEW, the MORE CHAPTERS! So I'll give ya'll a little preview for the next chapter coming up!**

**/Fun in the Sun/**

In this chapter, as you can tell, it's going to be at the beach! There just going to chill out and have fun, let's see what happens when two guys come up to Mimi and Sora? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter of "I Love you, was all you had to say"

**REMEMBER REViEW! AND PLEASE NO FALMES! PLEASE & THANK YOU!**

**lots of love, xoxoanimeluber**


End file.
